


safer

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, ciara is going thru it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Eliza was missing again. Ciara had only found out because she overhead some of the guards discussing it as they stood watch over her bedroom. Eliza was gone, and her dad hadn’t wanted her to know.It was so unfair. She was a knight! Of course, her dad didn’t know that but still. She had the power to go find her sister- wherever she was. Instead, she was stuck in this stupid tower like a mediocre version of Rapunzel.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Kudos: 13





	safer

**Author's Note:**

> i still haven’t finished season one of knight squad so i have no idea if this is canon compliant or not so… hope u enjoy anyways.

Eliza was missing again. Ciara had only found out because she overheard some of the guards discussing it as they stood watch over her bedroom. Eliza was gone, and her dad hadn’t wanted her to know.

It was so unfair. She was a knight! Of course, her dad didn’t know that but still. She had the power to go find her sister- wherever she was. Instead, she was stuck in this stupid tower like a mediocre version of Rapunzel.

Which was why she was currently in her room, staring at her ceiling and hoping to Merlin that her sister would be ok. She’d already lost her once, she couldn’t lose her again.

Soft footsteps from outside her window caused her to sit up and she raised an eyebrow as Arc came climbing in.

“Arc? What are you doing here?” She whispered harshly and he walked over. He slipped his boots off, before joining her in her bed and she glared at him as she scooted over.

“I heard about your sister…” He mumbled and Ciara’s breath caught in her throat. Was news spreading that fast already? Arc seemed to sense her panic because he intertwined their fingers together.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. We’ll find her. Just like we did the first time.” Ciara nodded numbly. Arc looked at her for a long moment before he laid down beside her, tugging her down with him.

Ciara almost flinched at the feeling of his hand wrapped around her wrist. It felt… so intimate.

Like something two people who were courting would do. This was too much for her. Arc seemed to sense her discomfort because he immediately let go.

“Let’s just sleep.” He said quietly and she looked over at him over her shoulder. “We’re both tired and I know that you are not going to sleep tonight unless I force you to.”

Ciara rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. He had a point. “Fine.” She mumbled, pulling her blanket over the two of them.

She turned around so she was facing him, her brown eyes meeting his green ones. Arc shifted and the bed dipped.

Ciara breathed in slowly before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She could feel Arc’s arm wrapping around her waist before she fully fell asleep and part of her felt a little bit safer.

When she woke up in the morning, Arc was gone and a note laid on her bed in the spot he’d been occupying. She sat up, grabbing the piece of paper as she read through it.

_We’ll find your sister and we’ll get through this. We always do. - Arc._

She smiled to herself and she folded the paper up and placed it under her pillow. Things would be ok. She was sure of it.


End file.
